Normal (type)
The Normal type (Japanese: ノーマルタイプ Normal type) is one of the seventeen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Normal-type Pokémon are Gym Leaders Whitney of Goldenrod City, Norman of Petalburg City, Lenora of Nacrene City, and Cheren of Aspertia City. Prior to Generation IV, where moves are designated physical or special based on the move itself rather than the type, all Normal-type moves were physical. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Note: Although Normal-type attacks normally have no effect on Pokémon, the moves and , as well as the Ability , allow both Normal-type and moves to affect Ghost-type Pokémon. Additionally, the move can hit Ghost-type Pokémon. Characteristics The majority of Normal-type Pokémon do not have a second type. Almost all Normal-type Pokémon with two types are Normal/ , with the notable exceptions of and 's Aria Forme, which are Normal/ , , which is Normal/ , and , which are Normal/ , and 's Pirouette Forme, which is Normal/ . There are also many Normal-type Pokémon that rely on an unusual "gimmick" strategy; these include , the family, , , , , and . Thus, the Normal type could be thought of as the unspecialized "default" type. However, many Normal type seem to be based on real life mammals. Defense The Normal type is a mixed bag defensively. It sports only one weakness and has one immunity. A fair number of Normal-type Pokémon also have high stats defensively. The downside, however, is that Fighting-type moves are very common and have gained popularity due their advantage over the Normal type. This is made even worse by the fact that Generation V has introduced many common powerful Fighting-type Pokémon, as well as more powerful moves. Furthermore, Pokémon of this typing have no resistances. The Normal and Electric types have the smallest amount of weakness of all types, each with only one. Offense The type performs similarly offensively. There are only two types that resist Normal-type moves ( and ), and one type which is immune. When facing Pokémon with no resistance to their moves, Normal-type Pokémon can often deal high amounts of damage with a combination of high stats and same-type attack bonus. The downside to this is that Normal-type moves cannot deal super effective damage at all. Single-type Normal Pokémon generally have a wide variety of moves available to them with most of them being able to learn at least one move from the , , and type move groups, though the low Special Attack of many Normal-types leaves much to be desired. Also, both of the Normal type's resistances are weak to Fighting and Ground moves, which many Normal-type Pokémon are able to learn. Contest Properties When used in Contests, Normal-type moves do not favor a particular Contest type. Pokémon As of Generation V, there are 97 Normal-type Pokémon or 14.95% of all Pokémon, making it the second most common type, behind . Pure Normal-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios Pokémon |} Half Normal-type Pokémon ''All half Normal-type Pokémon have Normal as their primary type.'' |} Pokéstar Studios Pokémon |} Moves Trivia * With 171 , this type has the most moves available.* Every generation has introduced Normal-type Pokémon with names that begin with the letters C, T, and S.* No type is weak to Normal-type moves, making the Normal type the only type that is not against anything.** Additionally, the Normal type is not resistant to any moves, meaning that no moves are against any pure Normal-type Pokémon.* No Pokémon have Normal as a secondary type.* There are no Normal-type Pokémon with a double weakness.* There are three Normal-type Pokémon that evolve into Pokémon: , and , with the first two losing their Normal typing completely.* Notably, there also appears to be an association between mammal-like creatures and the Normal type, given that many species of Normal-type Pokémon are based on terrestrial mammals, including several noted above that combine a second type with their primary Normal type rather than merely omit it.** Furthermore, that the Normal type could be considered the unspecialized "default" type may be evidenced by the common combination of Normal/ -type Pokémon.* The Normal type has the fewest non-neutral type relations, with only four: Rock, Steel, Ghost, and Fighting.* Normal-type Pokémon have the highest average HP stat.* For the purpose of the Purify Chamber, Normal is considered strong against itself even though in battle it isn't.* The Normal type is one of two types that have both never have been and will never (with the current type chart) be doubly super effective against any Pokémon, as it is super effective against no type. The other is the type, which is only super effective against itself.** With the current type chart, also cannot deal doubly super effective damage; however, in Generation I, due to being weak to Poison, it was super effective against Grass/Bug-type Pokémon ( and ).* Generation I introduced the most Normal-type moves of any Generation, with and Generation IV and V introduced the least Normal-type moves, with 15.*Generation I introduced the most Normal-type Pokémon of any Generation, with 24 and Generation V introduced the least Normal-type Pokémon, with 17. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=ノーマル Normal|zh_cmn=一般 Yībān or 普通 Pǔtōng|nl=Normaal|fi=Normaali Perus|fr=Normal|da=Normal|de=Normal|el=Φυσιολογικός Fisiologikos|he=רגיל Ragil נורמאלי Normali|it=Normale|ko=노말 Nomal|no=Normal|pl=Normalny|pt=Normal|ru=Нормальный|es=Normal|ro=Normal}} pt:Tipo Normal de:Normal (Typ)es:Tipo Normalfr:Normalit:Normale (tipo)ja:ノーマルpl:Normalny (typ)